Strippin' Santa
by Bunnylass
Summary: Jesse De Silva...The world’s sexiest Strippin' Santa...!


_**Disclaimer: **_The Mediator belongs to Meg Cabot. And the song's not mine.

_**Rating: **_T

_**Summary: **_Jesse De Silva . . . The world's sexiest Strippin' Santa . . . _EVER_!

_**A/N: **_Couldn't resist. Have fun! Please review. **:) Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

_**Strippin' Santa**_

Sitting in the front row of the club with CeeCee and Kate either side of me and over a two hundred screaming people behind me; I couldn't stop jigging my knee on the spot. I was getting nervous and excited about the show. Thrills and smug pride was going to win in the end. I was counting on it. But it didn't stop me from looking around and scowling at the woman screaming and chanting around us. Even some of the most camp men were holding their cocktails up and shouting for the show to start.

I shook my head and leaned back in my seat. I had the perfect view from where I was sitting, and Kate and CeeCee were practically bouncing in their seats with their own excitement. I just can't believe Jesse was talked into doing this! All the money raised was going to Charity, which I know was one big thing to sway him. But this is the guy who was born and raised in the nineteenth century, for cryin' out loud! He may have changed in the last six years he's been alive; but _this_?!

I'm going to either be a pile of goo, or have sore knuckles from taking out all the screaming fan girls around me by the end of the night.

"Someone pinch me," I muttered, getting a hard slap to my arm for my efforts. "I said pinch, not slap me!" I glared at Kate, making her laugh at me. I shook my head and looked around the packed club again. What a turn out. "Seriously, is Jesse _really_ doing this?"

"Hell yes!" CeeCee crowed, leaning over so she could be heard above the noise. "I for one am looking forward to it!" She giggled as I turned and glared at her too. "Come on, Suze, lighten up! It's just a bit of fun."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "It's not what he's doing that worries me. Trust, I have _no_ problem with watching _that_," I smirked, making them both laugh. "My problem is those nurses he works with, giggling and swooning over my man. And any other skank who thinks she can get a grope of him." Kate and CeeCee exchanged looks over my head. "What?"

"Somehow, Suze," Kate said knowingly. "I don't think you're going to have any problems. He's going to be trained on you the whole time anyway."

That went a little way to making me feel better. I trust Jesse completely. Who I don't trust are frisky woman in here, who have had too much to drink already. The thought of them pawing their hands all over Jesse made me see red. It was going to take all my will-power not to slug the lot of them. I'm not a jealous girlfriend. But this . . . well this was enough to get the calmest woman riled up.

I was just going to turn and say something to Kate when the lights suddenly dimmed and the noise level in the room started to lower in anticipation. I sat upright and gripped my seat-rests in my hands. We'd already been through Jake as an Elf, Adam as a reindeer, one man was dressed as a snowman and we've even seen the Grinch amongst others. Now we were going to see what I came to watch. And my mouth watered at the thought.

"Want a cool cloth before this gets started?" CeeCee asked laughing.

"_You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, you'd better not pout I'm telling you why_,"

I just shook my head and kept my eyes fixed to the stage. The opening titles of the song Jesse was going to be strippin' too came filtering through the room, making the screams start up all over again. Whistles, thumping and cat-calls dropped all around me. But I didn't hear them as a spotlight appeared on wooden platform, followed by Jesse suddenly skidding along the stage to step into it. Dressed completely in a Santa Claus costume, I swore right then I was never going to be able to look at Santa the same way ever again.

Because Jesse looked, _hot_!

"_Santa Claus is comin' to town, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Santa Claus is comin' to town_,"

The suit fit to him perfectly. He filled out the costume, empathising his broad shoulders and wide chest that much more. His dark tanned face and black eyes looked dangerous and spell-binding behind his white fluffy beard. A dark piece of hair was hanging over his forehead beneath his red, fluffy hat. And you could see the muscles bulge in his arms as he posed for a camera. I swear the screaming went up a gear at just that one pose.

"_He's making a list, he's checking it twice, he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice_,"

He flashed a wide grin and wink at me as CeeCee took a picture. Commence turning into goo. I sighed. Only Jesse could make a Santa Claus costume look as damn sexy as he did right then, plucking off his gloves and dangling them before us all. And I didn't even care every woman in the house was screaming for my man.

The music pumped around the room and Jesse went into his routine and walked around the stage. My eyes followed him every hungry step of the way as his hands began undoing his black belt. He grinned as woman screamed out to him. "Take it _off_!"

CeeCee whistled long and loud next to me and I just gaped in awe and unabashed pride as he tore off the belt and threw it to the hysterical crowd grabbing for it. He spun on his heel and kept his back to us as he undid his jacket. Looking over his shoulder and raising his scarred eyebrow in question.

"_Santa Claus is comin' to town, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Santa Claus is comin' to town_,"

"OFF! OFF! OFF!"

I laughed as the woman chanted and clapped in answer. He turned back around on his black boots and pulled open his jacket completely. Making every woman in the club swoon and sigh as they all locked eyes on his impressive six-pack and hard tanned, drool worthy body. I even heard Kate and CeeCee gasp as he slipped the red velvet jacket down off his shoulders, his chest and strong muscled arms flexing and rippling as he threw that out into a different part of the crowd. Making a bunch of woman get in a scrap for the flimsy coat.

"Oh my!" I heard a woman shout behind me. "That man is a _GOD_!"

"_He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake_,"

I didn't bother glancing behind me at the shout as I saw Jesse walk around the stage waving and smiling at all the woman reaching out for him. The temptation to get up on the stage was humming through me. And then he just had to go and grasp his pants with his long tanned fingers. The same fingers that trailed soft caresses over me and made me melt into his arms. The very same agile fingers that were tempting us as he dipped and pulled his pants down slightly.

I sat forward in my seat and bit my lip.

In the next beat of the song they were ripped off. A swift move where his arms lifted and the pants were long gone thrown behind him. The screams were deafening as the world's sexiest Santa stood there in nothing but black buckled boots, a red Santa hat and beard, and tight red shorts, showing off his long, tanned legs and powerful thighs. It barely left anything to my imagination as I let my eyes roam over the delicious display. Or any other woman's in the club, making me get knocked and pushed about as fan girls behind me screamed and clawed to reach out for him.

"_So you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why,_"

He rounded up his routine and act when the song sounded like it was getting closer to finish. But not before he stopped in the middle of the stage, dead set in front of me. Fully smirking with twinkling eyes hidden behind his white fluffy beard that he soon ripped off and threw aside. Reaching up for his hat still on his head, he gripped the white fluffy bauble at the end and swung it around his head a few times. Like a cowboy with a lasso, woman called out and shouted for him to chuck it to them.

But I knew exactly where that was coming.

"_Santa Claus is comin' to town, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Santa Claus is comin' to town . . ._"

As the last beat of the song chimed, he threw his Santa's hat at me as I caught it in my hands. Seeing the intention in his eyes, I stuck his hat on my head and stood up as he stalked across the stage towards me. He crouched down when he reached me, sneaking a hand around the back of my neck, tilting my head back and planting a possessive and heart-thumping kiss on me. Instinctively, one of my hands crept around his own neck while the other reached up and gripped his hair. Kissing him back with as much passion and meaning as he was with me.

The whole place broke out in a cat-calls and cheers, but we barely noticed them. I just growled and tugged him closer; making sure everyone in the club knew exactly who had been the good girl this year. Who was Santa's favourite helper.

When we finally pulled apart flushed and dazed, Jesse grinned proud and winked at me again. He stood up to give a wave and a pose to the cheering club, as one last stream of music played out around the packed venue when he walked off stage behind the curtain.

"_Santa Claus is comin', Santa Claus is comin', Santa Claus is comin' to town_!"

"Feel better?" Kate asked as I dropped down into my seat breathlessly, grinning like the cat that's got the cream at her and CeeCee. I was giggling and turning to mush as I sat there. I knew I definitely wasn't going to be forgetting about this night out anytime soon.

"I will once I get him home," I grinned devilishly, a sudden thought coming to mind. "I wonder if he's got another suit he can take home." Laughing, we stood up and made our way through the cheering crowd.

Jesse De Silva . . . The world's sexiest Strippin' Santa . . . _EVER_!


End file.
